Key To My Heart
by Ephemeral Lunatic
Summary: She wasn't so needy and desperate anymore like they had been first diving in to this but, then again, here she was, letting herself in his home unannounced, seeking him out anyway. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It's just after seven in the evening when she slips in the door to his loft with the spare key she pilfered from atop his desk three weeks prior. Well, pilfered might be putting it a little extreme. It was just sitting there and she took it. For weeks before then, it hadn't been there. She knows that for a fact. She'd have noticed it, given their penchant for having to replace items cleared off of the desk each time they got a tad bit too frisky, too hasty and impatient on one of the many days when he'd managed to get some alone time at home and they hadn't seen one another in a few days.

But then one morning, as she was sneaking out to head back home in the early hours of the day, she spotted it. Had it not been for the sunlight at dawn streaming through the adjacent window of his office, she may not have seen it, but there it was—the glint of it all shiny and new on an equally pristine keyring, dangling from the knob of his mini typewriter. She didn't even think twice about it before looping her index finger through the ring, lifting it and heading out the front door with it in her possession.

She successfully tested it in the lock before leaving—of course she did—but made no mention of having taken it, and he never asked, though he must have noticed it gone at some point, must have known she had it now.

The first time she'd used the key was a week later, sneaking inside to give him a surprise morning wake up call after they'd been unable to spend the night together when Alexis dropped in unexpectedly that evening. He came clean about the key later in bed, explaining that he'd made it up months ago, before they'd even gotten together, and he always intended for her to have it, he'd just never found the right time to give it to her. He didn't want to seem too presumptuous, too pushy. So it sat there, unused, unloved, as he played the waiting game, trying to find out where they stood, how close they actually were and where this partnership was heading. When they'd been going through their rough patch after the bombing, he tossed it in a drawer with the thought that throwing it away would be senseless. That perhaps one day he'd find another owner for it if being with Kate Beckett wasn't in the cards, was never meant to be.

But then they reconciled, they consummated their relationship, and soon he felt it was time for his little key to go to its new home. Even though they were together, he still felt like handing it to her would be too much, like he was rushing things, rushing _her, _pushing her too far, too fast. They were in love, hopelessly, irrevocably so, but that didn't mean he still didn't have his insecurities, and she her reservations.

So he left it for her to find—and find it she did—and hoped that when she did, she would be ready to take that next step and make the decision whether to take it or leave it, and whether to use it if she felt the need to someday, for whatever reason. It mattered not to him, so long as she knew he was there for her.

After he'd finished his story, she'd kissed his cheek, thanked him for thinking of her, and promptly left him a spare key to her apartment on the typewriter in the same spot she'd found his the following morning as she snuck out. Unlike her, he didn't wait more than twelve hours before using his shiny new key.

Not that she had any complaints about that. None whatsoever.

The loft was quiet tonight, she noted, as she stepped inside. After a long, grueling day at work that included a lengthy footchase and an interrogation with a difficult person of interest that gave them both a migraine, they'd shared a cab home from the precinct, dropping her off first. She told him she just wanted to go home and sleep and he respected her wishes, didn't try to persuade her otherwise. It'd taken her less than thirty minutes in a bubble bath before she couldn't stand the silence and solitariness of her empty apartment though, so here she was.

She'd meant to surprise him, thought they could spend the rest of the evening together over a movie and a glass of wine, but now she was wondering if he was even home. All of the lights were dimmed low, the warm flames of the fireplace in the kitchen providing the only real source of ambient light. No television on, no music playing, just the subtle sounds of the refrigerator running and the air conditioning blowing cool air out into the living room.

Well, surely no one would leave the fireplace ablaze in a vacant home, so someone had to be around here somewhere. The lighting was far too dark for Martha, who thrives in a well-lit environment, and poking her head around the staircase, she could tell there were no lights on upstairs anyways, so that ruled out her and Alexis both.

Which left her with only one possible, very handsome option, and the potential for alone time in the empty loft.

"Castle?" she called out softly, stepping through the foyer and into the livingroom. His office was dim and she couldn't see much through the bookcase from her position but there was definitely some sort of light on in there; a dull glow, not quite like the light given off by an incandescent bulb.

Stepping past the bookcase doorway, she could see then that the glow was from his laptop, sitting idly by on the desk, unattended, his screen saver beseeching him to continue writing.

Huh. Peculiar.

She slipped her shoes off on the plush rug beneath his desk and padded her way towards his room. Peeking her head through the doorway, she saw that the bed was still made, though she could make out the faint wrinkle of an outline of a body in the comforter.

He'd been writing, then napping, apparently. And now he was...?

"Castle, are you in here?" she called out again, in the direction of his ensuite bathroom, and that's when she caught the faint sound of running water. He was in the shower.

Tempting as the thought of slipping into a hot, steamy shower with him was, she knew where that road would lead to, and the last shower experience hadn't been a pleasant one, what with all the slipping and sliding and _how the _hell _do people manage to have sex in the shower without injuring themselves in some fashion? _So, no. Not this time. Tempting, yes, and so very hot, but she could wait for a more comfortable, pleasurable play time, thank you very much. She wasn't so needy and desperate anymore like they had been first diving in to this but then again, here she was, letting herself into his home unannounced, seeking him out anyway.

Okay, so maybe after a week without the feel of his body united with hers, she was feeling a little needy today after all. Work and family and life just had a way of getting between them now in a way it never did before, and sometimes she felt like they were back to the days of _not _being together, what with all the secret smiles and tender longing in their eyes at the precinct and out on the job when they couldn't touch, couldn't kiss, couldn't say how they felt without prying eyes or curious ears finding them out.

Only their parents were privy to their relationship thus far. They hadn't quite figured out when they would break the news to the others yet, if at all for some. Gates was a stickler for the rules, and NYPD protocol strictly forbids romance between partners. All it would take is one off-hand comment, one domino falling before the rest followed suit and word inevitably got back to the captain.

She has to wonder if, were Montgomery still alive, would he look the other way and embrace the new relationship between the two of them? Would he congratulate them, be happy for them, and continue to let her and Castle work together as partners?

Kate sinks down onto Castle's bed on a sigh, tugging one of his pillows to her chest as she curls into it. Things were still complicated and yet also so much simpler back then. But really, she wouldn't change this. Not a chance. She loves what they have now. Loves him. She could do without the obstacles of course, but half the fun is in the challenge, right? Figuring it all out and overcoming them together is what will keep them going strong.

Just as she's shutting her eyes and melting into his mattress, she hears the water turn off. Soon after, the glass doors of his shower quietly squeak open and she can hear him faintly humming along to himself some tune that she recalls is from a television show he likes, though she can't quite think of the name off the top of her head. Her eyelids feel heavy though now, the scent of him on the bed consuming her, making her feel looser, at ease. Mm, that and he'll be out here soon. He'll see her lying here and get that adorable grin on his face as he pulls her into his arms. Maybe they'll make love, or maybe they'll cuddle up with a glass of wine first before turning in for the night.

God, she didn't realize how much she missed moments like these with him until now.

Five, ten minutes pass maybe, and he's still humming away in there, shuffling around and doing who knows what. Metrosexual he is, she imagines he's probably shaving and gussying up and spending far too much attention to grooming his hair. She's half-tempted to barge in on him but ah, may as well just rest for the time being. He'll be out soon enough. She can wait for him to find her. She loves that look of pleasant surprise when he does. Besides, she's so drained from work today and his bed is just so comfy. No sense in getting up now.

Before she knows it, she's drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_I don't know what this is. Much like Beckett just up and leaving to find Castle, I just started writing and well, here we are. Will be a two-shot. Let me know what you think, huh?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

He's fluffing his freshly dried hair with his hand as he steps out of the bathroom in his bathrobe when he spots her, knees drawn up to her chest, tucked into a ball around one of his pillows. Her nose barely peaks out from the curtain of her hair, the soft curls flowing down over her cheeks and shoulders. She looks so...serene, lying there, and so beautiful. It makes him grin like an idiot.

Castle ambles across the room to his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and some sweatpants which he quickly sheds his bathrobe in favor of. He's not making much noise but still, she's not exactly a heavy sleeper and here she is, still out like a light.

He leaves the room momentarily to retrieve a throw blanket from a hallway closet and returns to drape it over her. She stirs a little but doesn't wake, so he chances it and sits down on the bed beside her, running a soft hand up and down along her back. His other hand lightly brushes the hair back from her face and she stirs again.

"Mm, Castle," she mumbles in her sleep, then hums on a smile, making him smile right back down at her.

"You rest, Kate," he whispers to her, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. "Just rest."

He grabs his phone and snaps a picture of her sleeping form before leaving the bedroom. He'd been meaning to change her Caller ID image in his phone for a while now and well, he can't think of anything more perfect than this right here.

* * *

She hears him calling her name some time after. Her eyes still feel heavy and her body like lead and she realizes as she swims back to consciousness that she must have fallen asleep.

Castle is chuckling to himself above her and then she can feel his lips feather across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose and she squirms slightly at the way his fingers dance along her sides, tickling her. She cracks an eye open to look at him and oh, it's so much darker in here now. How long was she out for?

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Welcome back," he murmurs, voice so velvety smooth. It never fails to make her both shiver and feel heat coiling low in her belly at the same time. Falling asleep made her miss the look of surprise on his face but oh, this delicious smile and his lips on hers is so much better.

"The dinner I made for you is going to go cold if you don't wake up soon," he tells her, then brushes his lips from the corner of her mouth up to her cheekbone.

"Your fault," she grumbles, yawning. "You take too long in the shower."

He laughs at that and runs his hand soothingly up her side. Her hand quickly chases his, curling over the backs of his fingers, and he flips his hand to lace his fingers between hers. He tugs them to his lips, pressing soft kisses along her knuckles.

"I do," he says gently, statement and apology both. "But I'd have hurried had I known a beautiful woman was waiting for me in my bed."

She lifts an eyebrow at him. "Might want to rephrase that one, Castle."

"_My_ beautiful woman?"

"Mm, try again. Getting colder."

From his kneeling position on the bed, he loosens their fingers to slip both of his arms beneath her, scooping her up into his embrace. He holds her to him, pleased when she doesn't try to squirm or push him away, just settles in against him, warm and liquid in his arms. He likes sleepy Kate.

"You know I only have eyes for you," he says gently, the utmost sincerity in his voice and eyes, and she gives him a lazy smile before pressing her lips to his sweetly, twirling her fingers in the ungroomed hair dangling over his forehead as she does. There's not even a hint of dampness to it so he must have blow-dryed it. Would also explain why she fell asleep. Really, he does take far too much time in there, especially at night. How much does a man need to do to get ready for bed?

"How long was I out?" she asks him on another yawn, continuing the slow carding of her fingers through his hair as he holds her in his lap, a soft hand rubbing lazily up and down her denim-clad thigh.

"Couple of hours, maybe? You were sound asleep when I got out of the shower. I didn't want to wake you."

She clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "False. Was still awake when you got out of the shower."

"No, you weren't. You were practically drooling on my pillow when I first walked over here to check on you."

"No. Heard the water turn off. You never came out."

"Out of the shower, out of the bathroom, same difference. So nitpicky when you're sleepy."

"Take forever in there, Castle," she sighs into his chest, then pinches his cheek between her thumb and forefinger, teasingly. "Such a girl."

"Yeah, well, this girl is starting to regret waking you up," he growls, then shifts up, letting her tumble back down to bed as he releases her. He leans in close, nose to nose with her as she blinks back up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Did you miss the part where I let you get your beauty sleep _and _made you dinner?"

"No," she says softly and arches up to kiss his jaw, the tips of her middle and forefinger lingering against his chin. "Thank you. I needed the rest. And the food. It smells wonderful, by the way. Spaghetti?"

He nods. "And garlic bread, too."

"You really are the perfect partner."

"Don't I know it."

He slides off of the bed and holds his hand out to her, which she takes readily. Linking their fingers again, he leads them out of his room, Kate tucked into his side and resting her head against his shoulder as they walk. He's not used to her being quite so clingy, which leads him to think something is a little off with her since he last saw her this evening.

They separate when she takes a seat in one of the barstools in his kitchen and Castle swings around to the stove, lifting the lid on the pot of meat sauce, immediately bathing the room in the delicious aroma of their meal. Her mouth starts to water in anticipation as she watches him throw a mound of noodles on a plate and slathers the sauce on. He slides the plate to her, then a smaller one with a piece of garlic bread and she thanks him, leaning across the bar to give him a quick kiss.

"You know, when we left the precinct, I didn't get the impression I'd see you again tonight," he says quietly, and a little cautiously, while preparing his own plate, first making sure that she's already started digging into hers.

Her eyes lift in surprise at his words but he doesn't meet her gaze as he comes back around to sit beside her. She chews carefully and swallows down her mouthful of spaghetti, shifting the remaining noodles around on her plate after that with her fork. Both of them endure a brief, awkward silence, Castle consuming his meal at a leisurely pace before she responds.

"Is it...okay? I mean, I saw your laptop open. Am I...I didn't interrupt you writing or anything?"

"What? No. No, Kate. No," he says quickly, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. "Interrupt me? All you've been doing is sleeping. You haven't disturbed me from doing anything at all."

"You made me dinner."

"Which I was planning on making for myself anyways. Adding another serving is hardly a disruption of my activities."

"But you'd tell me if I was." On his confused look, she averts her eyes and adds, "Disrupting you. Keeping you from doing something."

"Kate. Where's this coming from?"

He turns in his seat and leans his forehead to hers, reaching out to grasp her hand in his as he does so. He wiggles their fingers together briefly before settling their interlaced digits down on her thigh. Only then does she meet his eyes again. The ocean blue color overwhelms her at such a close distance, always has. She gets lost in the depths of his eyes, feels as though he can look right through her, see straight to her heart, her soul.

"Any day, any time, you are welcome here. If I had it my way, Kate, I'd be with you every single day. I want you from dawn until dusk, until we drive each other so crazy we have no choice but to take a breather for a few days."

She huffs out a laugh, bumping her skull to his playfully.

"Like that will ever happen. Forget a few days. I spend so much as a day away from you and you're either calling me to whine about how much you miss me or slipping into my bed in the middle of the night."

He smiles, but doesn't move to defend himself or refute her. No point really; it's all true. And besides, there's a more pressing matter here.

"Is that why you came over tonight?"

There's no leer there, no hint of smugness to his tone. She searches his eyes, his features, but finds nothing but gentle, genuine concern to be found in that deep sea of blue. He's asking if she was lonely. If she needed him. And she did. That's why she's here, isn't it? She didn't know if Martha and Alexis would be here or not, and yet she still came over. She got home and it was too quiet. They hadn't been together in days and she was too lonely without him.

The way she's staring at him but not responding must be unnerving to him because she can feel his fingers begin to twitch against hers, and he's made a couple subtle shifts in his seat. She can't blame him. Sure, he gripes about missing her on the nights they spend alone due to one circumstance or another, but this isn't something that they talk about when it comes to her feelings. When she misses him, she doesn't come right out and say it. She either invites him home with her, or simply takes the key he gave her, lets herself in his home and seeks him out. Tonight is only one amongst three other times she's done it. He's taken a light jab at her about it before, _'It's okay, I missed you, too.'_ or _'Miss me already, Detective?'_ but the discussion ends there. He's never pushed her to open up. He gives her her space, her right to privacy. And whenever she needs him, he's there.

Just like he is right now.

"It scares me sometimes. How much I need you."

Castle's eyes widen at her confession and he can tell after it leaves her lips that maybe she hadn't really meant for that to slip out. They both swallow thickly.

"Why?" he prompts gently, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. "Why does it scare you?"

Her lips twist and her brow furrows. She's not good at this talking thing, never really has been. In some way there's still a bit of a wall there, something she still needs to work through to get to complete openness with this man she loves so dearly. She wants that. Oh how she wants that so much.

But maybe that's the heart of the issue, right? Him. It's scary because it's him. It's Castle. Because now there's so much to lose if something goes wrong.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Castle, and I guess...I'm still just scared that it's not going to work, that I'm going to lose you."

He squeezes her hand and opens his mouth to speak but she silences him with a finger to his lips. She has the words right now. She needs to say them while she has the nerve.

"When we spend so many days apart and we're unable to be together, or when something happens at work like today, and I can't even reach out to touch you and make sure you're safe even though that cab nearly mowed you down in the crosswalk, I just think that—"

Suddenly his hands fly to her torso and he grips her sides firmly, his fingers digging into her shirt, almost bruising.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kate."

She startles, then smiles at the intensity of his words. He means it. She knows he does. But the smile on her face is still watery, half-hearted, failing to mask her ever present insecurity.

"But you did, Castle. You have. We both have before, and maybe it will happen again. Maybe it won't even be in our control."

She cups his face with her hands, running her thumbs along his cheekbones and he just watches her, seeing the sadness, the fear behind the forest green of her eyes. He holds her steady gaze, draws circles into her sides with his fingers as he waits her out.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm expecting the worst, because I'm not. It's just that...we've been driving each other crazy since the first day we met and we both have horrible track records with this stuff."

He nods, his lips quirking to a dim smile before it disappears just as quickly. She continues.

"I guess...what I'm trying to say is, put me in the box with a murderer and I'm on top of my game. I know what I want, how to get it, and I'm good at that. I'm the best. But being in love with you?"

He watches intently as her features suddenly contort into a frown and she looks to him with fight in her eyes.

"God, Castle," she huffs almost indignantly, shaking her head. "It's ridiculous what you've done to me."

He has to bite back his laugh as it escapes, though his radiant smile remains etched all over his face. She bites her lip, leaning her forehead back to his, nuzzling her nose to his cheek and his arms immediately come up around her, enveloping her in an embrace. Soothing hands caress up and down her spine, her shoulders, as he holds her to him.

"Listen to me. We're going to be fine, Kate, okay?" he murmurs softly to her, continuing his gentle massage. She burrows into him a little more.

"Just look at everything we've been through over the years. Gunfights and explosions, freezers and sinking cars, arguments and situations that back then, it seemed hopeless. Like there was no way out, no coming back from. But look at us now. Going on five years and we're still here, we're still together."

He pulls back from her and lifts his hand to cup her cheek, raising her gaze to his. She has to blink back the unshed tears that cloud her vision and then she can see that he's smiling at her so fondly. This is a look she hasn't seen in a while, but oh does it still carry the same tremendous effect over her. All of that love he holds for her deep in his heart. It just pours out in waves when he looks at her with eyes like that.

"I love you, Kate, and I'm never letting you go again. No matter who or what tries to stand in our way, no matter what comes next in our lives. I'll be right here with you every step of the way."

"Promise?" she asks, her voice softer, more at ease.

His resulting smile lifts her heart even further. He dips in slowly, capturing her mouth with his, their kiss languorous, taking and giving. She tilts off the edge of her seat to move even further into his space, palming his face with her hands, the pads of her fingers sliding smoothly over his clean-shaven skin.

"Always," he breathes against her lips, and then her fingers are weaving into his hair as she pulls him back for more, her tongue slipping inside, seeking out his, the heat between them scorching, liquid fire.

"I love you," she rasps, and she does. So very, very much. This man that she's still not certain she deserves but really wouldn't know what to do without anymore. He's her rock, her pillar of strength. Her Castle.

Once they settle, Castle's eyes wistful and his hair looking a little disheveled but no worse for wear, she shifts back fully onto her seat again, biting her lip with a shy smile. He clears his throat, shakes off the dizzying effects of being totally devoured by this extraordinary woman before him.

"Right," he starts a little slowly, having to clear his throat again. "Now that that's settled, I believe we have a meal here to finish."

He picks up his fork and reaches for her plate, twirling it into the spaghetti a few times before pulling an amount of noodles and sauce from the plate. She quirks a brow at his actions, watching him curiously as he lifts the fork to her mouth.

"I slaved over this in the kitchen for an hour, you know, Beckett."

She smiles. "My, how domestic of you, Mr. Castle."

"Well, you did say earlier that I was, and I quote," he gestures air quotes with the fingers of his free hand, "_'Such a girl'_."

"Mm, but I do like it when you cook for me," she says before enveloping the proffered fork with her mouth and relishing the taste of the pasta on her tongue.

"Yeah?"

She nods her head. "You know what would make it better though?"

"A bottle of red?" he says, waggling his eyebrows, and then he's getting up to retrieve a couple of glasses and a nice bottle of Chianti.

"Have I told you you're the perfect partner?" she asks upon his return. He grins knowingly and hands her a glass.

"You may have mentioned it before, yes." They clink glasses and both take a sip of their wine.

"Good, because you really are."

She leans out again and drops a kiss to the top of his deltoid, prompting him to reach a hand down and tug her barstool closer so that their bodies align with each other. He then wraps that same arm low around her waist and presses his lips to her temple before continuing their meal with her tucked back into his side.

* * *

**_I lied. Story now a three-shot because of reasons. Thanks for all the kind words on the first chapter :) I hope this second one is met with similar praise. Conclusion to follow tomorrow. As always, your thoughts are most appreciated.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

She cards her fingers through his hair as he rests upon her abdomen in bed, sleepy and sated. One of his arms is draped across her naked torso, the fingers of his hand intertwined with her free one, his chest tucked into her side and legs tangled with hers under the sheets. The feel of his body heat and sweat-slicked skin, his chest rising and falling with each steadily normalizing breath, is all consuming. Every time she's with him like this, she can't help but think that she's never felt such absolute peace before. No one has ever loved her the way Richard Castle does, and she cherishes the thought of his unyielding faith in her, in them. '_No matter what_,' his words echo in her mind. He sees no other option. Castle's brilliant mind sees a beautiful future lying ahead of them, and he never ceases to lift her every worry away, setting her heart at ease with the way he loves her, mind, body and soul.

It's admittedly rather overwhelming for her, because it's still new, being so enraptured by a single man. She's never had such a deep connection with another person before, especially on a romantic level, and the more she spends moments like these with him, the more she wants of them. She knows that someday, maybe not so far off, everything won't be quite so scary anymore. He's made her truly believe that. Someday, she'll be able to easily walk through this life with him as unconsciously as she takes every breath of air. One day, being with him, loving him, sharing this life together, will be as natural and effortless as the beating of her own heart. Until that day comes, he'll be here to walk her through it, her gentle guide, her Polaris. They'll take each day one at a time, every step of the journey.

"I meant what I said, Kate," he whispers softly against her skin, breaking her from her pensive reverie. His warm breath billows across the bare skin of her belly, the wisps of moist, heated air tickling and causing goosebumps to raise on her flesh. She doesn't reply, knows he's just getting started, so she continues her lazy ministrations against his scalp, her fingers gently twirling through his copper locks of hair, waiting for him to continue. Soon enough, he does.

"I know I told you before, the story of why I left you the key that morning, but I wasn't completely truthful about it."

Kate's hands still. Sensing her apprehension, he quickly continues.

"I know it's hard for you sometimes, opening up to people, especially to me with how you feel about things. You don't always say it with words, and sometimes that's fine. I'm used to that. After all this time, I think I'm pretty good at reading you now. Every smile, every glare. Even your vast arsenal of eye-rolls that I see so much of."

Speaking of, she gives him just that: a light yank of his hair and an eye-roll. He grins, presses his lips to the skin just above her navel.

"But it was the same that day."

Her brow furrows at the shift in his tone. It's no longer playful and teasing. It feels weighted with emotion.

"The Johnson case took a toll on you. You tried to hide it the best you could at the crime scene but I could see it. I think we all did, in some way. I didn't say anything because I figured you'd deny it, telling me you were fine, and of course I didn't want to draw attention to it around the boys. But all day, I just wanted to pull you in my arms and I couldn't. I couldn't do a damn thing and you were trying so hard to keep it together."

That case was...a rough one, to say the least. Kelly Johnson was twenty four, a newly graduated law student working at her first job in a firm. She'd been found beaten and shot to death, body left in a dumpster behind her apartment building. She lived alone, the next of kin being grandparents living somewhere in Seattle, and she only had a few friends to speak of in the tri-state area. Her parents had been killed seven years prior in a home invasion homicide, prompting the young woman to dedicate the rest of her working life immersed in criminal law, bringing offenders to justice and putting killers behind bars. Needless to say, it shook her, the story of this life lost too soon, all because of her work on a case that someone didn't want to be found guilty of.

All day, she couldn't shake the thought of a similar tragedy befalling herself had she not stopped the obsession of looking into her mother's case when she did. How many times did it take her almost dying, chasing down leads and assassins whose power she was no match for, before she finally called it quits? Too many. Too many close calls.

"It'd been two days already that we spent apart because of Alexis' holiday weekend, and she wasn't leaving the loft until the next morning, so I knew you wouldn't invite me home with you, or try to come home with me, even though I could see how miserable you were. That's why I dragged you home for dinner."

"You said you needed me that night."

He smiles. "And I told you no exceptions. I figured that way you could protest all you wanted but you knew I still wouldn't let you go and you wouldn't have to go home alone."

This man. Really, how did she get so lucky?

"When you fell asleep curled up in my arms, I slipped away to leave the key there. I just figured...I wanted to make sure you knew that I'm here when you need me. That you need not even ask. It was never my intention for your key to just be something that you can sneak in and out unnoticed with so I can have you in my bed."

He pauses before adding, "Though I must admit, it has served _that_ particular purpose beautifully lately, too."

Laughter bubbles up from her chest, so light and free, and then she's curling her palm at his chin, guiding his eyes back up to her.

"Yeah, it has."

He grins when she makes a come-hither motion with her finger against the underside of his chin and he comes to her readily, releasing her other hand to crawl up the bed. He dips down, just inches from her face, his hands on either side of her holding his weight above her.

"It's never just been a key to my home, Kate."

She regards him a moment, tracing her finger tips down his jawline as he watches her. Her lips curl into that smile he finds absolutely indescribably cute. That smile only reserved for him, the one that said she loves him, far before she could put the thought into words.

"I know," she murmurs, fingers drawing across his lips and down his neck, stopping only once they're above the steady thumping organ in his chest.

"It's my key to your heart, isn't it?"

She looks up at him through her lashes and he smiles and gives a subtle nod.

"Everything, Kate. Whenever you want it." He dips down, bumps her nose with his. "It's all yours for the taking."

She presses her smile to his lips.

"I'll keep it."

* * *

_END_

* * *

**_I really enjoy writing them in these sort of situations. No murder, no case, just two people in love, figuring everything out as they navigate their way through this new facet of their lives together. Is it September yet? I need to see these two on my television again catching bad guys and doing lovey dovey things. _**

**_Because you all are such amazing reviewers and keep telling me you want more, more more...I'm considering continuing on with this particular Castle & Beckett in similar moments within a new fic filled with related one-shots. If you're interested in that, do let me know~ :)  
_**


End file.
